Star Wars Episode I A New Beginning
by DarkAnakin93
Summary: This story takes place 23 years before The Phantom Menace. Where QuiGon is still a young boy and where Dooku is 41 years old. There is a war and 3 battles and 3 duels will happen. Please read and review, ENJOY!
1. The Introduction

STAR WARS

The Beginning

23 Years Before The Phantom Menace Is The 

Beginning Of Star Wars. There Is A Hiawatha,

Komensky, Irving, Pershing, Emerson, Piper,

Freedom, Morton Freshmen Center, Morton

West Campus, Heritage, Morton East Campus

And Morton Alternative Nations In A War.

They must all reunite to end this war once and for all.

But there is evil on eight of those nations. Instead of them

Fighting against the dark side, they will turn on the light

Side. They are waiting which side will strike

First. But there are five nations who will fight

To bring freedom, peace and justice to the

Galaxy...


	2. The Arrival

Star Wars Episode I The Beginning

Chapter II The Arrival

A planet, Coruscant is on view in the ship that carries the whole army of the light side. Bruno Organa, his wife, Natasha and their five year-old son, Bail are waiting for the arrival of Yoda, Chancellor Palpatine and they're Padawans, Windu, Qui-Gon, Kit Fisto, and Shaak Ti. The giant gray ship has arrived safe and sound. Yoda, the leader of the whole light side is marching out of the ship to greet Bruno. Chancellor Palpatine, the leader of the senate is walking right behind him along with, his tall, strong, guard. All the people who are waiting for their relatives are just glancing at the two powerful leaders. As the army is marching behind them, the people cheer with happiness that some of them survived in the battle. Every one makes a way for the leaders. Bruno, Natasha and Bail are waiting on the other side of the aisle.

As Yoda and Palpatine approach Bruno, Bruno says, " Well, well, well you'd sure made thousands of people survived in the battle and we even won the battle."

(Yoda) " Nice to see you again captain Bruno"

(Palpatine) " You sure changed during the time we left Bruno".

Bruno Chuckled, "Welcome back my old friends to Coruscant".

He took them inside the Jedi Temple. Just as they entered all the people began to cheer again. As they were walking through the red carpet in the aisle, they were talking about what had happened in the battle.

Just then their padawans entered the building and Windu called "Wait for us!" All of the padawans were running to catch up to them.

(Yoda) "My Gosh! My padawans are running in the hallway? That is impossible"

(All Padawans) " Sorry master Yoda"

(Bruno) "Qui-Gon, why don't you take the padawans up to the learning Council room and play with them up there"

(Qui-Gon) "Yes Captain, come on". They all went ahead of them up to the Learning Council Room.

(Bruno) "Know, where was I? Oh yes! Ki-Adi-Mundi, Count Dooku, Trey-Arch, Kruno-Nigail, and Croun-Leilauro are waiting for us in the Jedi Council Room."

As they entered the Council Room, all the Jedi Masters greeted Yoda and the Chancellor. They were all talking about their victory at Tattoine. Suddenly the Earth started moving, there were people screaming and shouting for help. At first they thought there was an Earthquake.

But later all the padawans came running and screaming, Windu said, "The bad guys, they are here!

(Yoda) "Trey-Arch, take the padawans to the shelter room".

(Trey-Arch) "Yes My Master", you herd him, run to the shelter room!

(Yoda) "Dooku, inform all Jedi's and royal guards to come to the Jedi Temple, tell them there is a battle to win!

(Dooku) "Yes, Immediately"

(Yoda) "We will take care of the rest".

(Yoda) "Let's go"!


	3. Destruction of the Jedi Temple

Chapter III Destruction of the Jedi Temple

The sound of the Earth was loud and the sound of the bombs striking the Jedi Temple. When the seven Jedi's and Bruno were in the middle of the hallway, the royal guards entered from the back door of the Jedi Temple. There were about five hundred of them. Yoda was leading the way. Now there were about 3,500 troops to battle. As they got out, the plaza was crumbling under attacks. 15 Royal Guards went up to the Laser and Bomb area. Pretty soon, there were bombs being launched from the Jedi Temple. There were about 5,000 Imperial Royal Guards. But they did not have many Sith's only one leading the campaign, Darth Plaguies, the most powerful sith of all and the leader of the whole Dark Side.

(Yoda) "I will take care of Darth Plaguies, the rest of you form the four squad C army."

(Kruno) Let's go! There is a battle to win here!

(All six Jedi's) Ahhhh! For freedom, peace and justice to the galaxy! Ahhh!

Many bombs were now launched from the Jedi Temple and the bombs destroyed many laser canyon tanks. Just then, there were giant robots entering the plaza. They had shields on so nobody not even the bomb launchers could destroy the robots. But the robots destroyed the bomb launchers. With the robots, the armies of the light side were doomed. Yoda was now approaching Darth Plaguies while destroying many human size robots. Darth Plaguies saw Yoda near him; he took his light saber out to be ready. When Yoda reached Darth Plaguies in the center of the plaza, Yoda said

"Darth Plaguies, the leader of the dark side has come here to destroy the Jedi Temple."

(Plaguies) "Not only that but to take all of you'd as prisoners until you are weak less and dying, and then I will let you'd go.

(Yoda)"Not this time Plaguies, you have to pass through me to destroy all you want."

(Plaguies)"there is nothing to worry about then, I will kill you and then destroy the Jedi Temple."

As Plaguies sprinted toward Yoda, Yoda moved and strikes Plaguies's cloak. Plaguies took his light saber and strikes it with his Force Lightning; after he got his light saber and made a large slashing attack laser blasters came out of the light saber. Yoda jumped and wall-rebounded from a robot and with great force he tried to struck Plaguies but he got out of the way and threw more blasters, this time they hited Yoda and he fell. Plaguies laughed and then tried to strike Yoda with his Force Lightning but Yoda jumped and with his Force Push he threw Plaguies far away. Yoda strucked the floor with his light saber and the arena where they were fighting was being separated from the rest of the plaza. Plaguies got up with fear and anger and he too struck the floor and this time the power of the light saber went to Yoda. Yoda saw what was going to happen, so he took his light saber and struck it were the power was going to strike him. Then the power was being held by the light saber and then sent back to Darth Plaguies. He saw and got out of the way. They both ran and their light sabers meet each other while a great flash of light went all over the plaza. Yoda and Plaguies kept fighting over another 10 minutes and none of them were able to make at least one little scratch anywhere. Later Yoda saw the Royal Guards could no longer hold the robots or the rest of the Imperial troops. So he left and Plaguies saw where he was going, so he sent the robots to kill him.

(Yoda) "Everyone into the Jedi Temple."

There were Imperials all over the place. The Jedi Temple was now one fourth destroyed.

(Croun) "I will take Qui-Gon and Shaak Ti!"

(Trey-Arch) "I will take Kit and Plo!"

(Yoda) "I will bring Windu and Bail!

As they all left, the Jedi Temple was being destroyed and crumbled into pieces. Not many troops survived not even Bruno survived, but they will all be remembered with great honor as soldiers who fought in two battles to bring freedom, peace and justice.


	4. Reconstructing the Jedi Temple

Star Wars Episode I The Beginning 

Chapter IV Reconstructing the Jedi Temple

The Jedi Temple was ruined and many bodies left there. There was a new cemetery for all the soldiers that died in the two battles. Everything was destroyed. There was tons of smoke. Everyone decided to reconstruct the Jedi Temple. This time they would make it even bigger, better, and with greater defenses. They Said they should include a library, 5 new Council rooms, a training area for the Jedi's and a inform code area. They had to donate about 1,000,000 strenes to make a new Jedi Temple. They gave 200,000 on one month and on the second month they gave 250,000, which is 450,000 in total. They all kept donating until they had enough money. It was hard work for them to find the pieces they needed. Yoda was sitting on a metal pipe watching everyone create the new Jedi Temple.

(Yoda) "Commander."

(Commander) "Yes my lord, do you need anything."

(Yoda) "Tell the printing man to make a post note of some people wanted who are authors. Tell them we need new books for the library that is soon coming in the Jedi Temple.

(Commander) "Yes my lord, it will be done."

(Another Commander) "Master Yoda, we just received a message that Senator Daniel and Senator Susan are coming to see the work of the Jedi Temple."

(Yoda) "Daniel and Susan you say? Hmmmm... Old friends are coming for a visit."

On the other side of the galaxy are Senator Daniel and Senator Susan On Naboo. Suzette, their daughter is soon going to be the vice senator.

(Daniel) "Prepare our ship Reirto, we are going to be on the other side of the galaxy in Coruscant. We will stay there for about a month."

(Reirto) "Yes my lord, Gytsibi, prepare the senator's ship immediately."

Susan is the republic senator along with Natasha, Zeirton, Daniel, Prin and Frutus. The death of Bruno was a sad lost. But there is still hope with this six senator's. Susana is pregnant and is about to have her baby in a month. She is planning to name the boy Dan. Suzette was a little jealous that her mom was going to have a baby and that he will have all the attention. Daniel and Susan were packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave. As the door opened the ship was launched at great speed, they were now entering space. Suzette got a little scared when she saw the universe. Back on Coruscant, the Jedi Temple was now done with the perimeters of the rooms. While on Coruscant. Windu is now watching with Yoda the construction.

(Yoda) "Windu, what are you doing over here so late, it is midnight already, you have to go back home and get some rest."

(Windu) "But I am not sleepy. I want to watch the construction."

(Yoda) "Look Windu, if you do not get enough rest, your mind will be weak less. It will not think right and you could easily be turned or tricked into the Dark Side."

(Windu) "But I do not want to be in the Dark Side, I do not want to be with the bad guys."

(Yoda) "If you do not want to be with the bad guys, then you have to go back home and get some rest, by the way your mom might be looking for you.

(Windu's mom) "Mace, where are you. Are you here?

(Windu) "Oh no, your right, she's looking for me, goodnight master Yoda.

(Yoda) "Goodnight to you too Windu.

(Windu) Mom! I am over here!

Yoda chuckles. He thinks he needs a rest too.

(Commander) "Master Yoda, We received a message that Senator Daniel and Susan will be here tomorrow morning like at about 9:00 A.M.

(Yoda) "Tell them I will be there at that time, I need to go home and get some rest."

(Commander) "Yes Master Yoda, we will stop the construction in about two more hours.

(Yoda) "No, stop the construction now, it is too late, just print out the message and stop everything you are doing. Goodnight Commander Skirby."

(Skirby) "Goodnight Master Yoda."

Yoda gets home and is ready to get a good night sleep. He can't wait till Daniel and Susan get here and he can't wait till Dan is born.


	5. Battle in Space

Star Wars Episode I The Beginning

Chapter V Battle in Space

It was a nice sunny day. It was 8:14 A.M. The sun was bright yellow. There was the sound of some kid's playing outside. The birds were chirping. As the sunlight was coming through Yoda's window. He got up and realized he had to get ready fast because the airport is about 20 minutes away from his home and that he takes 10 minutes to take a good shower and he takes another 10 minutes to get ready. That makes it all in total 40 minutes and it was now 8:15 A.M. It was going to be about 8:55 A.M. So he hurried to get on time to the airport and wait for them there. As Yoda got in his he went to 50 miles per hour. When he got there, it was 9:06 A.M. because a train was in the way. He waited until it was 9:25A.M. Then he saw the NEWS and they said that there was a battle going on in space that very moment and that many light side troopers went to rescue the Senator's of Naboo. He realized what was happening, there was Darth Plaguies trying to capture the Senator's.

(Yoda) "I better warn the Jedi's what is happening."

The battle is worst than he thought. Canyon Blasters being shooted from the _Darth Evil_ Ship. There were many more troopers now. They were trying to get inside the ship and destroy it but the shield was too strong. Finally one ship made it through and got out of the ship. There were too many Imperials so he got back in his ship and landed near a door. When he got in there were auto-turrets. He destroyed one and then got in the shield generator. He destroyed it with his time bomb. Next he went to the Life Support System and got it destroyed. There was only one station left. The Engine Booster System. As he got in the Auto-Turret shot him and he couldn't destroy the Engine Booster System. Now all the ships fired and tried to destroy the Turrets. The ship was now losing many parts without the Shield Generator. But many ships of the Light Side got destroyed into pieces. Only about 50 ships were left and there were about 125 Imperial Starships. Another ship got in and went into the Engine Booster System and got it destroyed. The ship was going to explode in any minute so he took his ship and left, they all left and the _Darth Evil _was destroyed. Everyone cheered but not for long because there were still 100 Imperial Starships. All the ships started shooting and firing at the Ships. There were only 25 of them left. The ship's went to Coruscant and attracted the ships there, just as the ships were close to the Outer Rim Space Turrets. The ships moved aside and the Turrets got 50 of the Imperial starships. The 50 Starships left got 3 Turrets and then left. The 25 remaining ships cheered because one of them had the senator's and that they were still alive.

(Red Fox 4) "We did it all right."

(Red Fox 66) "I am sure my passengers are healthy and safe and sound."

(Gray Fox 12) "I knew we would be able to destroy all of them."

(Red Fox 4) " Not all of them, there are still more coming."

As everyone looks back they are not very happy because there are 60 Sith Starships. Everyone got in the atmosphere and they were really picking up speed. Now the Jedi Star fighters came and were fighting with the Sith Star Ships. While the others escaped. The Sith Starships finally left. The Senator's finally greeted Yoda and the rest of the Jedi's. Senator Daniel invited them to an Exhibition tomorrow at 12:00 A.M.

(Yoda) "I will be happy to come to the Exhibition Tomorrow."

(Susan) "Very good then, we will see you tomorrow. And if you need anything, come to the Marriott Hotel.

(Yoda) "Goodbye my old friends."


	6. The New Inventions

Star Wars Episode I The Beginning

Chapter VI The New Inventions

It was 12:00A.M the next morning. Yoda was already in the Exhibition with Natasha, The Chancellor and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Daniel and Susan arrived later with Suzette. The woman on the front was all ready. The room was big and white. Many people had come to the Exhibition. The woman started out.

(Woman) "Good Evening ladies and gentlemen. You are all here to see many new inventions. And the men who made these Inventions are right behind this curtain. They will come out when there inventions are called out. This is a normal light saber by Krionaldo-Frinchi. Give a nice applause for Krionaldo-Frinchi. Now I will show you a brand new light saber. It has a capacity to hold any kind of Force power and is able to go through any kind of metal but never a shield. It is now in different colors. It is in blue, green, purple, pink, light blue, yellow, red and half red and half blue.

(Windu) "I think I will choose the purple color."

(Woman) "Let's all give a hand for Cin Dralling, the man who made this wonderful light saber.

There is a thunderous applause and some whistles.

(Cin Dralling) "Thank you, thank you very much. It took me about a whole year to make this new and wonderful light saber. I knew it would not be easy to make this light saber. But I wanted to make a better community with this light saber. And they're in many different shapes and sizes.

(Woman) "Thank you very much Mr.Dralling, know we will see a new and faster and better car. This is a car no one has ever seen. It is a flying car and can shoot blasters. It can hold many passengers and no one can steel it because you have to put your hand in the Hand Placer and it has to be the owner's hand. The Hiawatha, Komensky and the Piper Nations made this flying car.

There were many other new inventions to help make the community better. After that, Yoda, Natasha, Daniel, Susan and Suzette went to Yoda's house and had dinner there. When they finished, they thanked Yoda for the invitation and for the delicious food.

(Susan) "The food was delicious master Yoda."

(Daniel) "But I am afraid that we have to leave because Susan needs her rest for the baby."

(Susan) "Yes, but thank you for the invitation."

(Yoda) "No, thank you for coming, goodbye."

(Susan, Daniel & Suzette) "Goodnight…"

(Yoda) "I must have a meeting with Plagueis tomorrow…"


	7. The Meeting Between the Sides

Star Wars Episode I The Beginning

Chapter VII The Meeting Between The Sides

After the Exhibition, Yoda made an agreement with Plagueis to have a meeting on the Meeting Council room in the Jedi Temple. When Plagueis heard they had rebuilt the Jedi Temple, he got furious and filled with anger. Yoda told that Zeirton, Daniel, Natasha, Prin, Susan and Frutus are going to accompanying him. Plaguies was going to bring Darth Hazor, Darth Triler, Darth Moith and Darth Crator with him. As Plagueis arrived on Coruscant on the Jedi Temple the guards quickly took their Magnons and their canyon pistols out. Yoda came with the Senators and said he is here because we are going to have a meeting.

(Guard) "Are you sure what you are doing Master Yoda?

(Yoda) "Yes, I am pretty sure I know what I am doing."

(Plaguies) "Master Yoda, it is very kind of you to give me an invitation."

(Yoda) "Please, come in Plagueis."

As they were walking through the library, everyone was shocked to see Plagueis in the Jedi Temple with Master Yoda. When they got to the Meeting Council Room. They all sat down. Master Yoda offered if Darth Plagueis wanted anything to drink. He said no. Later they started the conversation.

(Yoda) "Darth Plagueis, you are here because we are going to talk about what we are going to do to end this war.

(Plagueis) "That is a very good reason why I am here. And I will tell my opinion about what to do to end this war. I should bring my District 102 to go to the Samaniean Desert close to Mos Eisley near the Wampa Pit Droid Station. You should bring your District 100 and battle with the District 102 and whoever wins, should take over the galaxy and take the other side as prisoners until they are weak less and old, they shall let them go.

(Darth Hazor) "I agree with that opinion."

(Yoda) "I say we shall decide on the people of who should rule the galaxy. After they give their opinion, the other side will leave the Jirty Galaxy forever and never come back or else.

(Triler) "Or else what?"

(Yoda) "You will be killed and your family will be terminated."

(Triler) "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE OUR FAMILY'S OUT OF THIS!

(Plagueis) "Patience Triler, do not get carried away by your fear and anger."

(Frutus) "I say we shall let you take over Coruscant without any people dying."

(Yoda) "Frutus, we can not let them take over Coruscant."

(Frutus) "And why not?"

(Yoda) "Because if they do, they will get into our code area and wherever we are, he will tell all Guards to kill us."

(Susan) "I say we shall just easily depend on what we are planning to do, we will tell them what we will really do and they will decide who shall rule the galaxy.

(All Senators) "I agree"

(Plagueis) But we might have the same planning and we might be a tied.

(Natasha) "You are just mad because we are going to rule because we have better planning's.

(Plagueis) "Not precisely, if we do not do my planning, Bruno is going to die."

(Yoda) "He is already dead."

(Plagueis) "You're wrong and I will prove it, show them Moith."

Moith takes a control and a little T.V screen. He pushes a button and there is a picture of Bruno in jail back on Mustafar.

(Plagueis) "So you see he will die if we do not do my planning."

(Natasha) "Please Master Yoda, accept his planning, PLEASE!

(Yoda) "Yes I will, I accept your plan of the fight near Mos Eisley."

(Plagueis) "Very well then, we have to leave because we have to prepare our troops.

(Yoda) "And Plagueis, you're a tricky person, but if you try anything, we will know what you are doing."

(Plagueis) "Don't worry Master Yoda, I won't try anything."

As they leave, Yoda makes sure they really leave. When they are out of sight. Yoda tells the Senators t keep an eye on what trick he is going to do this time.


	8. Plagueis' Commands

Star Wars Episode I A New Beginning

Chapter VIII Plaguies' Commands

Ten days later after the meeting, Plaguies got busy making former commands to all his royal guards. On the galactic starship was Plaguies. He was on the 67th level in the room 541. He was now in his desk planning a surprise attack or an ambush for the battle that will end the war. He was thinking and thinking but couldn't get any ideas. Suddenly a report call came from the report radio.

(Royal Guard) "My lord, we have prepared our army ready for an attack from the royal guards and ready for the battle.

(Plaguies) "I will be right there in any minute Zichin."

Just then, Plaguies had an enormous plan. The district 102 will not attack the District 100. But both districts will confront the light side plus the Imperial guards. Then the light side will be doomed. He was now ready for anything. The only problem was that how will he turn the District 100 on the dark side. He was now heading to the Army control area. When he arrived, all the Imperial guards saluted him with respect. Zichin was waiting for Plaguies.

(Plaguies) "I've heard you have now made a army."

(Zichin) "Yes my lord."

(Plaguies) "I am proud of the army but now I have a plan that will destroy the light side."

(Zichin) "Continue my lord."

(Plaguies) "As you see, I don't need my army to destroy the light side. I am going to turn the District 100 against the light side. Then the District 100, 102 and our Imperial army will be against the Royal Guards and the light side will have no hope but only a little Jedi's which will not do anything."

(Zichin) "That is a very good plan indeed."

(Plaguies) "Announce this exact message to the whole Dark side in the Galaxy. After you are done, send Dark side troopers to Mos Eisley, Trimbu in Aldeeran and to Rhen Var to contract as many persons to fight with us in the Dark Side of the Force.

(Zichin) "It will be done immediately my lord."

(Plaguies) "Now I must leave and have a moment by myself."

As Plaguies left, all were looking at him. As he got to the elevator, two suspicious Imperial Guards arrived. Plaguies felt a disturbance in the Force, he knew these Guards were not familiar or were not even in the Dark Side. The guards accompanied him in the elevator. No one said anything. It was all silent, except for the noise the elevator was doing as they headed up. Just then Plaguies was the first one to find his voice.

(Plaguies) "You now, I haven't seen you any were in the ship."

("Imperial 1") "That's because we just arrived here in the ship."

(Plaguies) "But I did not here the announcement that a ship just entered the ship."

Then the doors opened and the Imperial Guards raced out of the Elevator and headed the opposite direction Plaguies was going. As Plaguies turned around, he saw that the belt at the back said RY inc. He knew immediately that they were Royal Guards! He quickly took out his light saber and he used the Force Speed to catch up with the Royal Guards. They noticed and they went through a door and closed it with a lockguard up. Plaguies easily got the door opened with his light saber. When he entered, there was no one there. He sensed they had called the other Royal Guards. He then followed with his force were they where. The Royal Guards were now on the other side of the room and they were peeking to see if Plaguies was coming.

(Plaguies) "Come on out, I know you are in here, there is no way out. I've locked the other door and I am standing in the Main Entrance. Come on guys; don't leave me here talking to myself.

Then the 1st Royal Guard looked at another door but at the other side of the room. If they crossed, Plaguies would see them. Then one Royal Guard took his fast Fire Rapid Blaster Gun and shooted the other door. Plaguies know knew were they where. One brave and valiant Guard ran to the other side and screamed while trying to shoot Plaguies. Plaguies easily returned the blasters but they did not hit the Guard. He crossed and stopped firing. He was on the Main Hangar Bay. He tried to find a ship but there was nothing but Imperials and wide-open spaces. He turned around and another Guard ran to the door, but he got stroke by the light saber. There was only one Royal Guard now; he needed to get to the Secret Alliance Royal Guard Base or they will not recover any information.

(Plaguies) "I got you now."

(Guard) "Oh no you're not."

He fired the shield force field and the Shield got on. Plaguies was heading to the next door. The guard finally found a shuttle. He ran as fast as he could. There were blasters trying to hit him. When he got to the shuttle, Plaguies got in the Main Hangar Bay. The Guard got on the shuttle and programmed the information into the shuttle. He just then left the Main Hangar Bay in the shuttle and Plaguies couldn't reach for him. It took the pilot not very long to get to Rhen Var in Citadel. The Royal Guards now knew that they were probably going to be an attack. They were going to send the information trough out the galaxy. Back on the Starship, Plaguies was giving orders to prepare the army for an attack on Citadel…


	9. CHAOS on Citadel Part 1

Star Wars Episode I The Beginning

Chapter IX CHAOS on Citadel Part I

As now, the starship was heading towards Rhen Var and was going to land on Harbor. The troopers on Harbor (troopers contracting people) were doing their job and had already contracted 123 persons. When they were informed about the attack, they quickly found some suits for the new haired men. They had to walk now because the Guards had a radar detector for Starships. All the 1,123 troopers were walking towards Citadel. They had Firing Canyon Blasters behind them and Rapid Fire Canyon Blaster. 50 men were taking control of the Canyons and they were now near Citadel. On Citadel was the SARGB. They never expected the attack, but then the walking radar detectors were detecting the troopers. Everyone was now getting prepared cause now they were 300 feet away from Citadel.

(Commander Cruty) "Everyone get ready fast, there's an invasion coming all ready."

(Red 487) "Commander, we have been informed that the Dark Side is building three other Starships and that they are prepared for anything."

(Commander Cruty) "How do you know this?"

(Red 487) "That's because a Secret Guard was sent from Coruscant to the Starship to recover information. But then he came to the nearest Base and he got here."

(Commander Cruty) "They came here to recover the information or to destroy it. Quick send this information to all the Bases in the galaxy."

(Red 487) "I am afraid we have done that already and it is going to take about three hours."

(Commander Cruty) "Then we are going to have to hold them that much time. And also, take all the children to the Shelter especially Cody."

(Red 487) "Yes Commander."

The place was silent now that everyone was prepared. The troopers were at the Crypt, in the Main Entrance and in the Ambush Awaiting Area. The snipers were at the tower waiting for them to come near. They could see them coming all walking in the cold snow. Just then the Canyons from the Royal Guards were firing. They got many of them but the Canyons from the Imperials were shooting theirs towards the other Canyons. Then all snipers were firing at the troopers. The canyons couldn't see were the snipers were so they just fired all over the place. The Imperials were the ones who spotted the snipers. When they turned to look at them, snipers on the other side were now shooting. They were all confused now because the canyons were shooting were the snipers were. So they left the canyons fire at the snipers. They were all charging, when more Imperials were being held back because the snipers did not die cause they were on the Lower level now. The battlefront was working well. But unfortunately, the canyons were destroyed and the snipers had to retreat. The snipers led the Imperials to the troopers. The troopers were now confronting the Imperials. On Coruscant, Yoda heard about the attack so he sent Ki-Adi Mundi, Tri-Chen, Rosu Jeti and Crest- Nu Polo to Citadel to help the invasion. When they arrived, they were not too late, but the battlefront was destroyed. The ships of the Royal Guards were coming and the Imperials had no ships but their Canyons.

(Imperial 78) "My lord, we have to retreat and get them on the back side and destroy them all."

(Plagueis) "Yes indeed, contact everyone to tell them to follow the plan."

(Imperial) "Yes my lord."

All the troopers retreated just like they planned and they walked around. No one expected that move. Instead of the A.A.A Ambushing on them, the Imperials ambushed them. Ki-Adi Mundi was doing great, even if there was a blizzard going on he could still se everything as if it was in the morning. That is because he has special vision to see in the blizzard. The Imperials were only able too see blasters, two green light sabers and two blue light sabers. The four Jedi's killed many Imperials. The border of Citadel was being destroyed. And sadly, one had killed Tri-Chen. Only three-blizzard vision Jedi's were alive. There were canyons and blasters all over the place. Many canyon blasters were hitting the borders of Citadel. The place was falling apart. The tower has now big holes and the Main Entrance was all destroyed from above. There were pieces of rock and metal all over the place. The Imperials were shooting all over the place; they were even shooting their own troops.

(Ki-Adi) "This is a battle we have to win here!"

(Cruty) "I think we could hold them a little longer!"

(Red 67) "Let's get them all!"

(300 troops) "AHHHHHH!"

(Red 94) "Look up there!"

Troops were coming from over fifty ships. There were fifty troops in each ship. The battle will have to be going on more because there was still two hours and thirty minutes left for the message to be informed all over the Galaxy. Yoda had now come to help and Trey-Arch, Cin Dralling and Count Dooku.

(Cruty) "There is still hope of defeating this four thousand Imperial troops."

Yoda talking to the pilot of the ship.

(Yoda) "Go I must to the Crypt. I sense Plagueis in there."

(Pilot) 'Yes my lord. Thirty of you stay in the ship."

As they left the Main entrance the canyons tried shooting the ship but couldn't. When they arrived to the Crypt, no one was there. There was only the dim blue light, a coffin in the middle and lots of columns.

(RY 561) "There is no one here Master Yoda."

(Yoda) "No, there is 15 people here and they are hiding. Open your eyes must keep."

They all kept searching for them but there were no people there. Every one got confused because when Yoda uses his force he is never wrong.

(Yoda) "There are TRAITORS in here! Fire at Red 45, Red 945, Red 23 and I will take care of the rest."

(Pilot) "You herd him, blast them."

Everyone was defeated except for Plagueis. No one saw him.

(Yoda) "I will take care of Plagueis, you should all go out and keep fighting. Come on Plagueis, come out now."

(Plagueis) "Master Yoda."

Yoda turns around and Plagueis comes from behind a column.

(Plagueis) "Do you know how they didn't spot me? Simple, I just became invisible with my force and, they did not see me."

(Yoda) "Powerful you have become Plagueis, but not better with your light saber."

Yoda takes out his light saber and Plagueis does too. Plagueis and Yoda are now ready for a Duel to begin…


End file.
